Telephone systems are known. However, such systems typically provide telephone units and features that are fixed or non-extendible. If additional units and features can be added to the system, the additional units may not integrate into the system appropriately from the standpoint of appearance, stability, flexibility, practicality, or safety.
Attachment mechanisms for modular systems are also known. However, a conventional attachment mechanism may detract from the physical appearance of a modular system, especially if modular units of the modular system are left detached. In addition, a conventional attachment mechanism may not provide sufficient attachment strength between the modular units, or may be too complex or too costly.
There is a resulting need for a modular housing system that provides flexibility and practicality, and includes an attachment mechanism that is simple, convenient, durable, and does not detract from the appearance of the modular housing system.